concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Joni Mitchell Concerts 2000s
2000 February 2, 2000 Joni's Home, Los Angeles, CA (Joni was interviewed by Stephanie Bennett for the unreleased documentary film Joni Mitchell - Both Sides Now And Then) February 11, 2000 Toronto, ON (The Magazine—CBC TV Newsworld. Joni was interviewed by music critic Ross Porter for a segment, titled All That Joni) March 15, 2000 Los Angeles, CA (Year 2000 on Niche-TV.com. Joni presented a sobering perspective on the future of the planet in an internet webcast interview for The Millenium Project) March 22, 2000 Los Angeles, CA (SpeakEasy on MuchMoreMusic TV. Joni was interviewed by Jana Lyn White) April ?, 2000 Los Angeles, CA (Words + Music. Joni Interviwed about her new CD Both Sides Now. The interview was also released by Reprise Record on a promotional Words + Music CD) April 3, 2000 New York City, NY (The Late Show With David Letterman on CBS TV) April 3, 2000 New York City, NY (The Today Show on NBC TV. Broadcast on April 14th) April 4, 2000 NBC Television Studio, New York City, NY (US TV "The Rosie O'Donnell Show". Broadcast on April 10th) April 6, 2000 Hammerstein Ballroom, New York City, NY (All-Star Tribute To Joni Mitchell. Joni attended as various musicians paid tribute to her and her music. Among the performers were Cyndi Lauper, James Taylor, Cassandra Wilson, Richard Thompson, Shawn Colvin & Elton John. Joni also performed accompanied by a full orchestra. An edited videotape of the event was shown on the TNT cable TV network on April 16th) May 8, 2000 Los Angeles, CA (RadioWoodstock.com. Joni discussed her newest CD release during an interview broadcast on the internet. Joni Mitchell Both Sides Now US Tour (Joni was accompanied by a different orchestra in each city) Musicians: *Larry Klein - Musical Director *Vince Mendoza - Arranger/Conductor *Ralph Morrison - Concert Master *Chuck Berghofer - Bass *Peter Erskine - Drums *Herbie Hancock - Piano *Mark Isham - Trumpet *Larry Klein - Bass *Wallace Roney - Trumpet *Bob Sheppard - Saxophone May 9-10, 2000 Raleigh Studios, Manhattan Beach, CA (Production Rehearsal) May 12, 2000 Greek Theatre, Los Angeles, CA May 13, 2000 Chronicle Pavilion, Concord, CA May 17, 2000 Mars Music Ampitheatre, West Palm Beach, FL May 19, 2000 Chastain Park Amphitheater, Atlanta, GA May 22-23, 2000 The Theatre at Madison Square Garden, New York City, NY May 25, 2000 Merriweather Post Pavilion, Columbia, MD May 27, 2000 Oakdale Theater, Wallingford, CT May 28, 2000 Fleet Pavilion, Boston, MA May 30, 2000 Rosemont Theater, Rosemont, IL May 31, 2000 Pine Knob Music Theatre, Clarkston, MI June 2, 2000 Blockbuster-Sony Music Entertainment Centre, Camden, NJ June 29, 2000 Saskatoon, SK (Joni was interviewed by Stephanie Bennett for the unreleased documentary film Joni Mitchell - Both Sides Now And Then) June 30, 2000 Saskatoon, SK (Joni was interviewed by Stephanie Bennett for the unreleased documentary film Joni Mitchell - Both Sides Now And Then) June 30, 2000 Mendel Gallery, Saskatoon, SK (Opening Ceremony & Press Conference. Joni appeared at the opening of VOICES: JONI MITCHELL, a retrospective of her artwork. The exhibit continued through September 17th) September 27, 2000 Los Angeles, CA (The Andy Dick Show on MTV. Joni was interviewed as part of a humorous Behind The Music parody segment based on the fictional character Dale Ghostly) 2001 February 21, 2001 Shrine Auditorium, Los Angeles, CA (43rd Annual Grammy Awards. Joni and Carlos Santana presented the 'Record of the Year' award to U2. Joni and co-producer Larry Klein received the 'Best Traditional Pop Vocal Album' Grammy for the album Both Sides Now. Vince Mendoza received the 'Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying A Vocalist' award for the Both Sides Now album) October 17, 2001 Hugh's Room, Toronto, ON (Accompanied by her daughter, Kilauren Gibb, Joni paid a visit to Hugh's Room, a Toronto folk club, and sang a duet with her old pal Eric Andersen) October 19, 2001 Royal Alexandra Theatre, Toronto, ON (Joni unveiled a ‘Star’ placed in her honor on Canada’s Walk of Fame during a dedication ceremony) October 19, 2001 Exhibition Place Liberty Grand, Toronto, ON (World Leaders: A Festival Of Creative Genius. Joni was honored, spoke and performed at this evening tribute, one of a number of events held during the Festival to honor creative artists) 2002 April 10, 2002 London, ENG ("When Hippies Ruled The World" on BBC 2. Joni was interviewed for a series examining fads of the so-called psychedelic era of hippies and free love) June 26, 2002 Joni's Home, Los Angeles, CA (Joni was interviewed by Susan Lacy & Joel Bernstein for the forthcoming American Masters documentary) July 1, 2002 Joni's Home, Los Angeles, CA (Joni was interviewed by Joel Bernstein for the forthcoming American Masters documentary) October 5, 2002 Joni's Home, Los Angeles, CA (Joni and Kilauren Gibb were interviewed by Susan Lacy for the forthcoming American Masters documentary. Joni’s grandchildren, Marlon and Daisy, were also filmed) November 13, 2002 Wiltern TheatreLos Angeles, CA ("Stormy Weather". Joni was the headliner at this benefit concert for The Walden Woods Project, performing "Woodstock", "Sweetheart Like You" & "Chinese Cafe") November 18, 2002 13th Art Gallery of Ontario, Toronto, ON (Annual SOCAN Awards. Joni received the Wm. Harold Moon Award from the Society of Composers, Authors and Music Publishers of Canada for her contributions to bringing international attention to Canadian music) December 7, 2002 Graham Nash's Home, Los Angeles, CA (Joni participated in the wedding ceremony of her goddaughter Sari Andersen, daughter of Debbie Green and Eric Andersen, and later joined the band at the reception for an impromptu rendition of "Unchained Melody") 2003 January 9, 2003 Sotheby’s Auction House, New York City, NY (Joni presented Graham Nash with the Alfred Stieglitz Award for Creative Amateur Photography during Aperture Magazine’s 50th Anniversary Golden Gala) January ?, 2003 New York City, NY (Joni was interviewed by filmmaker Murray Lerner for the Miles Electric: A Different Kind Of Blue) November 7, 2003 Ruby Lake Resort, Madeira Park, BC (Joni celebrated her 60th birthday at a small gathering of family and friends. Late in the evening she joined the band for an impromptu rendition of "Love Potion No. 9") 2004 ? ?, 2004 Los Angeles, CA (The Dreamland Radio Special. Maverick Radio Networks Inc., a 1 Hour Radio Special) January ?, 2004 Les Deux Cafe, Hollywood, CA (Joni performed two songs with Les Deux Love Orchestra) May 3, 2004 Joni's Home, Los Angeles, CA (Joni was interviewed by Rosanna Arquette for the documentary film All We Are Saying) August 3, 2004 Los Angeles, CA (RadioActive—KPFK 90.7FM. Joni was interviewed by Aura Bogado and discussed her recent Geffen Records release The Beginning of Survival) October ?, 2004 Philadelphia, PA (Fresh Air—WHYY-FM. Joni was interviewed by Terry Gross. The interview was broadcast on October 20th) October 27, 2004 McGill University Pollack Hall, Montreal, QC (Joni was awarded an honorary “doctorate of music” degree, the first such award she's been given in Canada. The presentation at the school's fall convocation followed a day-long academic symposium in her honour) October 27, 2004 Montreal, QC (Idols & Icons on CBC TV. A one on one chat with Joni and highlights from a symposium on her music held by McGill University, where she also received an honourary degree. Broadcast on January 3, 2005) October 27, 2004 Montreal, QC (The National on CBC TV. A one on one chat with Joni and highlights from a symposium on her music held by McGill University, where she also received an honourary degree. Broadcast on January 7, 2005) October 30, 2004 Rideau Hall, Ottawa, ON (Joni was among 46 people inducted into the Order Of Canada by Gov. Gen. Adrienne Clarkson. Established on July 1, 1967 to commemorate the country’s 100th birthday, the Order Of Canada is the country'’s highest honour and recognizes outstanding achievement and service in various fields of human endeavour) 2005 April 14, 2005 Bel Air, CA (Canada AM on CTV. Joni was interviewed by Seamus O'Reagan at the Bel Air Hotel. The interview was broadcast, in Canada, on April 25th & 26th) April 22, 2005 Commonwealth Club, San Francisco, CA (Joni gave a rare talk at the about her love for the environment as part of an Earth Day celebration) May 19, 2005 Credit Union Centre, Saskatoon, SK (Joni was a special guest at The Lieutenant Governor's Centennial Gala Concert celebrating the centenary of Saskatchewan'’s creation as a province of Canada in 1905. Joni did not perform at the concert but a medley of her songs formed the show’s finale. The Queen of England and the Duke of Edinburgh also attended) June ?, 2005 Joni's Home, Los Angeles, CA (Joni was interviewed by Mark Romanek about the video Mark conceived and directed for Janet Jackson's song "Got Til It's Gone") 2006 ? ?, 2006 Joni's Home, Los Angeles, CA (Joni was interviewed by Gilles Paquin for the documentary film, "Buffy Sainte-Marie: A Multimedia Life") March 8, 2006 Los Angeles, CA (All We Are Saying. Nearly 55 of the biggest names in music deliberate on the current state of the industry, work/life balance, and their personal inspirations in the revealing new documentary All We Are Saying, broadcast on the Showtime cable channel) November 10, 2006 Lev Moross Gallery, Los Angeles, CA (Joni attended the opening reception of an exhibition of sixty new artworks titled Green Flag Song / Mixed Media Originals. This was the first public showing of Joni's artwork since her retrospective at The Mendel Gallery in Saskatoon, SK in 2000, and the first exhibition she has created on a single motif. The exhibit was on display from Nov. 10 until Jan. 18, 2007) November 11, 2006 Lev Moross Gallery, Los Angeles, CA (Joni attended a private reception/party) 2007 January 27, 2007 King Edward Hotel, Toronto, ON (Joni attended a "welcome" cocktail party in honor of the 2007 inductees to the Canadian Songwriters Hall Of Fame) January 28, 2007 CBC Radio, Toronto, ON (Joni Mitchell: Both Sides Now. A Documentary portrait of Joni's Life and music) January 28, 2007 Metro Convention Center John Bassett Theatre, Toronto, ON ("Canadian Songwriters Hall Of Fame Gala". Joni was inducted into the Canadian Songwriters Hall of Fame alongside legendary songwriter Leonard Cohen and Gilles Vigneault. Five songs penned by Joni Mitchell were officially inducted into the Canadian Songwriters Hall of Fame and some of the most respected artists in the music industry travelled to Toronto to pay tribute at a ceremony at the Metro Convention Centre. The program was broadcast nationally on CBC Radio One on Jan. 29. A one-hour television special was broadcast nationally by the CBC on March 5th) February 8, 2007 Southern Alberta Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB (Dancing Joni & Other Works. Joni attended the premier performance of The Fiddle And The Drum, a new work set to nine of her songs and performed by Alberta Ballet) March 20, 2007 London, ENG (Come In From The Cold: The Return Of Joni Mitchell Part One. As Joni Mitchell puts the finishing touches to her first album of new songs for nine years, she talks to Amanda Ghost in this new, two-part series based on their in-depth conversation and illustrated with famous and less widely known Mitchell recordings) March 27, 2007 London, ENG (Come In From The Cold: The Return Of Joni Mitchell Part One. Joni Mitchell talked openly to Amanda Ghost about the effect her music has had on the world, why she dropped out of the hit-making rat race and what it was that brought her back to songwriting and recording as a form of creative expression, in the concluding part of this two-part series) September 23, 2007 Violet Ray Gallery, New York City, NY (Joni was interviewed by Reese Erlich for the NPR program, All Things Considered. The program was broadcast on September 28th) September 24, 2007 Violet Ray Gallery, New York City, NY (Joni was interviewed by Russ Mitchell for a profile to be broadcast by CBS-TV on their program Sunday Morning) September 25, 2007 Violet Ray Gallery, New York City, NY (Joni attended the opening of an exhibition of her triptychs called Green Flag Song, on themes of "war, torture, revolution") September 25, 2007 Sunshine Cinema, New York City, NY (Joni attended the New York premiere of The Fiddle and the Drum, an anti-war ballet she co-created, based on her songs) October 19, 2007 New York City, NY (Meg Griffin's Disorder on Sirius Radio. Joni talks about her new album Shine, struggles with record labels, contributing her photographs and music to a recent ballet and the urgency of environmental concerns. Special guest and collaborator, Herbie Hancock was present as well) October 22, 2007 Edmonton, AB (The Fiddle and the Drum on Bravo-TV. Joni collaborated with Alberta Ballet's artistic director Jean Grand-MaÌtre to create "The Fiddle and The Drum" a ballet set to her music and performed before projections of her artwork. This one-hour dance, music and visual arts performance special is a reflection of Mitchell's life-long concerns about environmental neglect and the warring nature of mankind) October 28, 2007 Kodak Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (The Thelonious Monk Institute of Jazz, hosted an all-star tribute concert for musician Herbie Hancock in honor of his contributions to the genre and the music industry. Chaka Khan, Al Jarreau, Sting, Joni Mitchell and others performed at the Event) November 4, 2007 New York City, NY (CBS Sunday Morning - All Sides Of Joni Mitchell. Joni spoke with Russ Mitchell about the days she used to pay for art school by playing music at coffee shops for $15) November 9, 2007 Los Angeles, CA (Tavis Smiley Program - Late Night On PBS. A conversation about Joni's new album Shine) November 15, 2007 New York City, NY (Charlie Rose Program—PBS-TV. A conversation about Joni's new album Shine) December 2, 2007 London, ENG (Andrew Marr Show on BBC 1 TV. Joni was interviewed via satellite from California) 2008 January 19, 2008 New York City, NY (Charlie's Green Room. Internet-Only, additional comments from Joni's Nov. 15, 200 conversation with Charlie Rose) March 20, 2008 20th Century Fox Sound Studios, Century City, CA (Joni guested with Herbie Hancock in a concert recorded for "Nissan Live Sets On Yahoo! Music" online program) April 1, 2008 Nissan Live Sets On Yahoo! MusicCentury City, CA (Joni guested with Herbie Hancock in a concert Broadcast 'Live' via the internet) June 13, 2008 Luminato, Toronto, ON ("Toronto Festival of Arts & Creativity", Joni attended the opening night of her photographic exhibition Green Flag Song. The exhibition consisted of a series of large green-toned triptychs created from digitally modified combinations of photographic images, printed on canvas) September 5, 2008 Banff Centre Eric Harvie Theatre, Banff, AB (A preview of the extended version of The Fiddle and the Drum. Joni and Jean Grand-Maître, Alberta Ballet's artistic director, participated in a Q & A session after the performance) September 6, 2008 Jubilee Auditorium, Calgary, AB ('Alberta Arts Day'. Joni received a special award at the gala and introduced excerpts from her collaboration with Alberta Ballet The Fiddle and the Drum) September 21, 2008 Ruby Lake Resort, Madeira Park, BC (Joni was interviewed by Michael Buday, executive producer at G|TOO media. Portions of the interview are included in the film Life Of A Recording currently on display at the Grammy Museum. The Grammy Museum wanted visitors to get a glimpse of the creative production process from the artists point of view. The film won a 2009 CINE Golden Eagle Award) September 21, 2008 Ruby Lake Resort, Madeira Park, BC (Joni was interviewed by Max Langstaff for the forthcoming PBS documentary series On Record: The Soundtrack Of Our Lives. This series is slated to air nationally as a primetime series in the Fall of 2010 on PBS. Sir George Martin, legendary producer of the Beatles, will host. Two-time Academy Award-winning actor Kevin Spacey will narrate) 2009